championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
The Gray Exile
Also known as the wanderer, the gray ghost, or simply the mysterious figure. Information Real Name: Ronan Aeoniro Born: 979 A.D.K (After Dragon King) Eyes: Gray (Once Blue) Hair: Long and Gray Height: 5:10 Weight: 175 pounds Current Age: Unknown Origin The Gray Exile, the original Gray Exile was named Aeon and lived a thousand years ago in another world. He was the god of twilight and a protector of the mortal races. His younger brothers, Seraph and Daemon, were the gods of light and darkness respectively. The two brothers broke out into all out war, one which threatened to devour the world. Forests burned, rivers boiled, the sky burned, and entire mountains crumbled into dust. Aeon intervened in the battle, while he had the upper hand initially the tide turned and the Exile was mortally wounded. With his last breaths Aeon sealed the souls of Seraph and Daemon into his sword and passed it onto a small orphan wandering through the carnage of the battlefield. With that last act a god died. A thousand years later the blade found its way into the hands of Ronan, the son of the deceased captain of the royal guard. On the night of the Empire's 300 Anniversary Ronan found himself with the princess Atria when the city was attacked. She told him to go save his grandparents and with those words he left. He was too late however. He found their home in flames, their slashed up bodies laying near each other. As he broke into tears he overheard a group of guards receiving orders to protect the princess, she and her guards were under attack by beings of shadow and light. Unwilling to lose anyone else he rushed to her side to find her about to die. Ronan rushed in with his blade ready but was no match for the monstrous beings. He was brushed aside unable to help. Seraph and Daemon chose this moment to make their move. Ronan heard their voices in his head offering power and wealth. As he began to slip into darkness a third voice spoke. It told him that all Seraph and Daemon wanted was his body. This new voice told him that the two gods would also accept any deal. With these words an idea came to him. He accepted their offer on the condition that they save Atria. In agreement they stole his body and slaughtered the attackers in a flurry of light and shadow attacks as well as the blade. In the chaos of battle their blade slipped just a little and injured the arm of Atria. As the deal was broken Ronan regained control of his body. Seeing her hurt by his own hand Ronan rushed her to the hispital and in shame left the city as the guards chased him. He sent himself into exile and unknowingly took on the title his successor had held long ago, the Gray Exile. Personality The Exile is a very kind person at heart. He values peace and quiet, preferring to walk alone. Above all else he strives for balance both in the world and within. While he does try to avoid fighting when at all possible he will not hesitate to strike down those who would cause strife and harm to innocents. He has a strong sense of justice, believing one should always face the consequences of their actions. He shows little emotion and is often mistaken to be cold hearted. In truth he must work hard to keep his emotions in check, one slip could allow Seraph and Daemon to take control of his body. Seraph's Personality Seraph is a serious character. He has a no nonsense approach to the world and seeks order in all aspects of existence. Often known to kill any who disturb his view of perfection, Seraph treats it as business and takes neither pleasure nor shame from such acts. He treats his enemies with respect and shows no mercy to any who stand against him. Daemon's Personality Daemon is a strange character. He seeks to have fun in everything he does. He has a very dark and sadistic sense of humor and spends much time inventing new ways to kill people. He imagines a world without rules of any sort, where chaos rules.He treats his enemies as entertainment and is just as likely to rip you apart as he is to help you up. Appearance The Exile wears a gray long coat closed at the chest but open from the waist down. He also wears loose, gray cloth pants which do not inhibit his movements. His arms and feet are wrapped in white cloth to protect his wrists and knuckles. He wears a gray hood at all times, putting it down not even in battle. The only thing which has carried over from his pre hero days is the symbol on his right shoulder. This symbol can only be worn by the Captain of the Royal Guard in his world. He is allowed to wear it as the son of the previous captain who died protecting his king. Seraph and Daemon Appearance Each form looks quite similar to the basic clothing with one small difference. Seraph wears a white version whereas Daemon wears a midnight black version. Powers Inside his body are the spirits of two gods, one of light and the other of darkness. They battle for control of his body, offering different fighting styles as well as different abilities. Most of their power remains locked inside the Exile's body. He is naturally very athletic and a master of the art of free running. He has shown a lack of caring for gravity, often running up buildings and even slowing down his falls. He is a master swordsman, preferring his katana like weapon. Seraph As the god of light Seraph is very powerful. In this form the Exile can throw spears of light as well as form powerful shields. This form uses a more defensive style focusing on tiring out the enemy before finishing them with one blow. Daemon As the god of darkness Daemon is very powerful. In this form the Exile can form blades of shadows as well fade away into darkness, allowing high speed movement. This form uses an all offense style which focuses on slashing enemies from all directions. Associates Atria (Princess) Cervante (Rogue) Zion (Mage) Jade (Ninja) Tyro (Cage Fighter) Lyanna (Bounty Hunter) Richard (Paladin) Drake (Knight) Tira (Huntress) Barandiir (Rich) Creator Created by Justin Grantham long before Champions Online was dreamed of. Thanks to Cryptic Studios for helping me bring him to life! Category:User Created Characters